


The Band

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band are playing at the O2</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Band

Adam grinned at Lucas as he shoved the newspaper in his face.

“Look, they’re going to play at the O2 in the autumn,” Lucas said excitedly.

“So they are,” Adam agreed, deliberately deadpan in order to wind Lucas up. “We saw them twice last year.”

“I don’t care. We have to go. Oh, well,” Lucas hesitated. “I shall go; you don’t have to come with me.”

Adam laughed. “Of course I’m coming. I wouldn’t miss your excited face for the world.”

“Oh!” Lucas’ face fell.

“I’m teasing you. They’re a great band and I shall enjoy seeing them with you.”


End file.
